8-Hydroxy-5-deazaflavin-dependent NADP ion reductase catalyzes a direct H-transfer reaction between 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin cofactor and nicotinamide dinucleotide phosphate. Stereochemistry of this reaction is determined as S-specific with respect to nicotinamide dinucleotide phosphate.